hogwartsstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.1.2
Updated in 25/08/2019. This was a big update! Additions: - 3D Models: * Character with animations; * Mirror with animation; * Castle for character creation; * Rectangular staircase and normal staircases for the Clock Tower; ''-'' 3D Models (Hospital Wing): * 1 bed, 2 different curtains, 1 bed support, 1 iron fireplace; * 1 Wall support, 1 wooden ceiling lamp, 1 window, 1 wooden door, 1 wooden plank for door. - Level Design: * Trees located at Clock Tower, around Hagrid’s Hut and around the lake; * Rocks located at the Suspension Bridge; * Furniture and others at the Hospital Wing; * Stairs at the Clock Tower; - Player: * If the terrain angle has a high value, you will slide down; - Npc System: * Interact with the npcs, and you can say "hi" and "goodbye"; * When you interact with a npc, he will stop and look at you, then he continues walking away; * Npc has more 6 destinations when walking (situated inside the clock tower); - User Interface * Options Graphics: Water, Water Reflections, Textures, Lighting, Mirror Reflections, Bloom; * Options Graphics: Shadows, Shadows Distance, View Distance, Field of view, Anti-Aliasing; * Options Audio: Volume; * Npc Interact: Displays name of the student and his hogwarts house; * Npc Interact: Displays default message "hi" and has 2 buttons; Changed: - Animation: * Main menu animation; - 3D Models: * Clock Tower extended (Stairs area, Corridor, Hospital Wing). * Hagrid's hut; * Hogwarts terrain and arounds; - User Interface: * System optimized; * Optimized: Main menu, Pause menu, Gameplay, Options, Character Creation; - Day/Night System: * Sky colors have been changed, not so realistic but more it looks cool. * Smoother when changing the sky colors and the different moments of the day. * Changing to night is still a bug, and when night turns to sunrise, there's also a bug about the shadows. Removed: - 3D models: * The old npc model (simple model with 2 eyes and a mouth); - Multiplayer: * Multiplayer has been disabled temporarily, has a lot of bugs and duplicates the players; - User Interface: * Old Interfaces: Main menu, Pause menu, Gameplay, Options; * Multiplayers (because of some bugs) - Bugs: * Talking to a npc and pressing pause menu, would cause the npc stay forever in place, couldn't walk; * Sky color sometimes was green, because of the water, don't ask me why. Additions in the game engine: - Wait System: * New method to wait some seconds (works when invoked in any method); - Audio System: * Audio Play, Stop, Pause, Resume, SetMaxVolume; - Animation System: * Animation Play, Stop, SetBoolean; - Editor System: * Selection: Object selection name, Button deselect, Button Select all childs of a selection; * Transform: Text Position, Text Rotation, Text Scale; * Transform: Button reset rotation, Button reset rotation keeps childs transforms; * Transform: Button random rotation (with min and max values) * Transform: Button random scale (with min and max values) * Transform: Button adjust object to the terrain height; * Create: Toggle map editor, Toggle create prefabs by clicking, Toggle move to parent; * Create: Settings min and max range in the X and Z directions; * Create: Settings how many, Settings object parent, Settings object prefab; - Mesh Combine: * Toggle create colliders; * Button reset mesh, Button combine mesh, Button combine mesh with materials; - Day Cycle: * Value full day in seconds; * Button reset build light; * Button reset to sunrise; * Button reset to day; * Button reset to sunset; * Button reset to night; Removed in the game engine: - Audio System: * Old audio system, the newest one is faster; - Animation System: * Old animation system, the newest one is faster and organized;